


Good Company

by lil924



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Blog AU, I am not a foodie and apologize for any food related errors, I got this idea from tumblr and then it spiraled into something else, M/M, all typos are my own and I take full responsibility, binging with babish au, but im delivering, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil924/pseuds/lil924
Summary: Steve can't stand food blogs, but Steve also should not talk because he can't cook for shit.





	Good Company

     Steve can't stand food blogs, but Steve also should not talk because he can't cook for shit. That being said he is currently desperate, two dates in and way to tipsy he invited this guy over to his house for dinner and now he has two hours and nothing in the fridge except some embarrassingly cheap beer and condiments. Thus the food blog, they're always cloyingly nice some 4th grade teacher from Minnesota made it big in the blogosphere and now he has to read a 5 paragraph essay on her kids dietary restriction before getting to the meatball casserole. Which as he thinks about it now is starting to sound less and less appetizing.

     Running his hands through his hair he curses the gods of shit cookers everywhere and debates the merits of ordering take out from the indian place down the block and playing it off as his own. That unfortunately feels a lot like giving up and lying, and Steve is much too stubborn to give up and his mother would roll over in her grave if she found out he lied about something as sacred as cooking.

     Back to the Blogosphere it is. Leaving cookingcharms.com and trying to think of something easy to cook he finally decides that pasta cant be that hard and searches for that instead of just “easy dinner”. The first url to pop up sounds like he’s going to get another family drama so he ops for bingingwithbarnes.com/easypastarecipes instead. Clicking on the first link to a pesto recipe he crosses his fingers for something he can make a short time and have it be passable enough.

     What he wasn't expecting was a video of a man with attractive arms and the most soothing voice imaginable.


End file.
